With a reduction in size and an increase in performance for electronic devices, solid electrolytic capacitors as a type of electronic component have been required to be high in electrostatic capacitance per unit volume, that is, volume-to-capacitance ratio. The configuration of this type of conventional solid electrolytic capacitor is shown in FIG. 5.
A solid electrolytic capacitor 201 shown in FIG. 5 is composed of a laminated body 204 that has a plurality of valve-action metallic substrates 203 stacked with dielectric oxide films 202 formed on surfaces thereof. The valve-action metallic substrates 203 are divided by an insulating section 205 provided in a predetermined position into an anode electrode section 206 and a cathode forming section 207. Further, in the cathode forming section 207, the surfaces of the dielectric oxide films 202 are coated with cathode layers 208. In general, this cathode layer 208 includes a conductive polymer layer, a carbon layer, and a silver layer. In addition, an anode terminal 209 and a cathode terminal 210 are connected respectively to the anode electrode section 206 and the cathode layers 208. Furthermore, the laminated body 204 is coated with an exterior body 211. This solid electrolytic capacitor 201 is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-135427